


First Time Bachelors

by Marvelhead17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: BFFF (Best Friends Forever Fucking), Bachelor Party, Best Friends Fuckever, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, Everyone gets along this is my fic, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Heavy Drinking, I Don't Even Know, I blame Cute_trash, M/M, Needed some gay in my life, Party, We knew it, celebration party, fun times, partay, party hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a very thoughtful friend so when he hears that Steve and Bucky still haven't been to a full 21st century party, he and the rest of the boys decide to take this matter into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cute_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The wild stag night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396081) by [Cute_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash). 



> Peter Parker is 18 so he is legally an adult. This is after Civil War and everyone has had time to cool off.

“Stark I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do with this,” said Steve examining the wad of cash rolled up in his hand.  
“Seriously? Did they not know how to live in your time Cap?” Tony shook his head, “If you like the dancing then you slip a bill in their G-string, simple.” Steve looked uncertain.  
“I still don’t have a good feeling about this,” he said while Tony chuckled.  
“Welcome to the 21st Century Cap.”

Tony was showing his new found friend a night in New York, along with Bucky Barnes (after much arguing about being a good man), Clint Barton, Thor Odinson (who had NO idea what he was in for), Peter Parker (he’s old enough, as Tony said, ‘You’re never too young to see a lady take off her clothes.’), Vision and Bruce Banner (begrudgingly of course). They had left Stark tower and were walking down a boulevard to a nearby strip club which Tony used to frequent (much to Pepper’s annoyance).

“Mister Stark as much as I am obliged that you thought to invite me to this gathering, what is my purpose in being here?” asked Vision who had caught up from the back, a few women walking passed had made a second glance and spoke in hushed voices, not being the first group that night.  
“Oh yes, you are the designated babysitter, since I know you won’t be drinking and you’re the most responsible of us here.” He grinned. Clint and Bruce both raised their eyebrows and looked at Tony. “Oh please Barton don’t look at me like that, the minute you get a drink in you, you go bat shit crazy.” Clint shrugged,  
“That is true.”  
“Right, now are you sissies going to keep on yapping your flaps, or can we just start the fun already?” said Tony rubbing his hands together. “I’m taking that as the fun will begin, we’re here.” He walked up the steps not even bothering to check that the others are following him.

Thor grinned and walked in, he was eager to try Midgardian alcohol and prove to Tony that he was extremely tolerant for it is weaker than Asgardian alcohol, Clint followed behind as he was a bit desperate to have a drink. Steve and Bucky gave each other a look which could only express the desire of wanting to run back home, they walked inside regardless, Peter was more than excited to just be surrounded by superheroes and practically ran in to find Tony. Bruce looked extremely uneasy but Vision gave him a reassuring nod and they went inside.

 

*** * ***

 

Many drinks later…

 

Thor was standing at the bar with Vision and Bruce, laughing at the incredibly drunk Clint dancing on the platform with the other strippers, Bruce and Vision as uncomfortable as they could be. Tony had obviously rented out the place because he has the money to do that. Clint had had a few Russian Bears and was practically cawing like, ironically, a hawk and singing quite terribly to the song blaring from the karaoke machine in the corner. Peter had fallen onto the floor passed out from having a light beer, the poor boy was new to the drinking game, this only made Thor laugh even harder.

Steve, Bucky and Tony were sitting in front of the stage, cringing at Clint who had just taken his shirt off and was trying to be sexy for them.  
“Yeah don’t give HIM any money, for the sake of everyone, it might encourage him.,” said Tony, he looked back to Vision and nodded his head at the stage. Vision hovered over.  
“Yes Mister Stark?”  
“Time to start babysitting, first by saving our eyes from this horror,” he gave a side glance and wince to Clint who was beginning to unbuckle his pants very slowly.  
“I see,” he hovered over to Clint and forced him to buckle his pants, take his shirt and sit with the rest at the bar. Allowing him to have no more drinks.

“This is not what I thought guy’s night out would ever be like,” Bucky sighed.  
“You’re telling me,” said Steve shaking his head.  
“Come on, you’ve got to learn to live a little, soldier boys,” said Tony coming back to sit between them, his arms wrapped around their shoulders, “You’ve lived a sheltered life, time to see what women are really capable of.” He grinned at both of them. They looked at each other with knowing faces. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge I've never written anything like this >.

“I don’t know… Demi! What’s wrong with being confident?” Bucky almost slurred, he was speaking to the karaoke machine playing Confident by Demi Lovato.  
“Confident is the new sexy,” Steve said strongly agreeing, he was almost as drunk as Bucky, face to face with his best friend. Bucky smiled.

Thor, Vision and Bruce were the only men still able to do things with coordination. Tony was passed out on stage with a cigar smoking out in his right hand, a glass of scotch on the rocks in the other, surrounded by a handful of strippers and cash on the floor. Peter and Clint were placed on the floor nearby the three men so that they could be dragged out and taken by the taxi back home later.

 

One of the strippers had made her way over to Bucky and Steve and placed her hand gently on Steve’s shoulder. Bucky wasn’t impressed with her. She was practically naked as her lingerie was see-through and looked far too eager for Bucky’s liking. She leaned in to Steve’s ear and whispered,

“I won’t charge you if you want a little extra fun, it’ll be our little secret,” Steve smiled drunkenly,  
“I don’t know I’d have to check with my friend, Bucky, what do you think?” he looked at Bucky, who was really angry. His eyes looked a bit watery and he muttered an insult in Russian that sounded full of hatred. He got up and punched the karaoke machine and the glass shattered onto the floor, he stormed off to the men’s room and slammed the door behind him with a loud crack.  
“What was that?” Steve was shocked.

 

Bruce scratched his head awkwardly over the situation and Vision sat pondering his existence. Steve looked at the men’s room door and back at the stripper multiple times, he shook his head at the woman and got up and walked over to the bathroom.

 

*** * ***

 

“What’s taking them so long in there?” Bruce sighed. He really wanted to get out of here, drunks are an easy cause for anger.  
“I have no idea Mister Banner,” said Vision coming out of his trance, “Perhaps you should go and investigate the matter.” Thor just chuckled,  
“They probably fell asleep, you mortals are funny,”

“Ah it’s good to be back,” The three turned to the front door to see a familiar enemy.  
“How did you escape?” Thor boomed, he had no hammer with him but he could easily summon it if he needed it.  
“They let me go, of course I did appear to be you which threw them off nicely,” Loki grinned mischievously.  
“What are you planning to do here?” Thor said coming face to face with his brother.  
“I just wanted to see what my wonderful brother was up to here on Midgard that’s all,” he said sweetly.  
“Have a drink then brother,” Thor passed a bottle of Vodka to Loki, he took a swig and was a bit clumsy after that, Thor laughed and got him to sit next to the pile of drunks that had passed out now. Thor looked over to Vision and Bruce who were amazed. “He’s adopted. I knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the alcohol.” He grinned at his brilliance.

 

*** * ***

 

“Bucky, I know you’re angry but I have no idea why, could you just tell me already?” Steve said for the fifth time. Bucky’s black eye-makeup was smudged from tears; he had been crying when Steve had gone inside. “I can’t help you if you refuse to talk to me,” Steve sighed angrily. “Was it something I said? Something I did? I know I did something,”  
“Forget it Steve,” Bucky wiped another few tears off his face, he looked awful.  
“No I’m not going to forget it Bucky, you’re my best friend, I thought you were dead but when you returned I was relieved, happy that someone I knew was still alive. And I’ve upset you, what did I do?”  


“Okay fine,” Bucky looked up nervously, “I’ve been afraid to come forward with this for a very, very long time. But it’s been almost 80 years now,” he gulped. “I love you Steven,” he stood up. “I know it’s, strange, but I can’t help the way I feel about you and I’ve been questioning it and keeping it a secret all my life because I wasn’t sure how you’d react. I’m expecting you to run away right now and-”

He was interrupted by Steve’s lips pressed against his, the smell of scotch strong around him, his heart thumping loudly in his ears. They stopped for a second.  
“Thank God, I was not prepared to be straight.” Steve chuckled slightly, “All this time and you’ve felt the same way. I thought I was in love with Peggy, I had to convince myself that I was, but I knew deep down that I loved you James.” He stared into Bucky’s eyes. “I’ve always loved those eyes. They’re amazing up close,” Bucky was grinning like a little kid.  
“I can’t believe you just did that,” his cheeks went rosy. “I feel ridiculous, the first time a man actually kisses me and I’m more surprised than when I was kissed by a woman,”  
“As long as it was a good thing right?” Steve smiled.  
“Definitely, could we perhaps… do it again?” Steve laughed at that.  
“I can’t believe you actually asked, of course,”

 

He leaned in and kissed Bucky again, placing his hands on Bucky’s hip and pulling him closer making Bucky smile, he pulled Steve closer around the waist. Both intoxicated by each other and the alcohol perhaps, the men were starting to get a bit restless in their desires. Their kissing become more aggressive and hungry, their loins burning from the friction that was increasing, their hands feeling each other up eagerly.

They pulled apart to catch some air. Smiling brightly, butterflies from confessions and high energy from the passion that they were giving each other. Their foreheads pressed against each other, looking into each other’s eyes. Steve finally spoke up,  
“I want you Bucky, I want you, right here and right now,” he pushed Bucky hard against the wall and kissed him wildly, his tongue slid into Bucky’s mouth and used it to feel Bucky’s, this was turning Bucky hard very quickly. Steve taking charge was exactly what he wanted, and he could feel Steve getting hard too.

 

Bucky had actually seen Steve naked while they were growing up, typical of men having to share showers during the war, but he was bigger than he remembered since the experiment happened. Steve moved to Bucky’s neck and sucked so hard he could actually feel pain,  
“Mm yes,” Bucky couldn’t help himself, it felt overwhelmingly good. Steve bit and licked the spot, kissing it gently once he was done.  
“Now everyone can see you’re mine.”  
“My turn,” Bucky smiled, he sucked Steve’s neck hard, Steve moaned in pleasure. Bucky smirked and sucked harder. When he was done they looked at each other, Steve nodded to a dispenser nearby that was loaded with condoms, Bucky nodded and quickly grabbed a few. Just in case they broke or got lost in the craziness.


	3. Chapter 3

After Bucky slipped the condoms into his back pocket, Steve and Bucky joined lips again, Steve pressed Bucky against the wall of a bathroom stall and they started grinding once again. Their breathing started becoming shallower and the moans started gradually increasing in loudness and number. Steve’s fingers ran through Bucky’s hair, his pelvis grinding hard against his lover, Bucky pawing at Steve’s shirt desperately wanting to get rid of it.

Bucky let his anger with Steve’s shirt help in ripping it, literally, the material was torn into pieces and thrown everywhere. Steve almost burst into laughter but managed to contain himself. He lifted Bucky’s legs over his hips and grinded against him hard. Bucky was growing hotter with burning desire to have Steve inside him.

 

Steve’s heart was pounding hard, his chiselled features glistened with slight sweat, Bucky took the opportunity to attack him with fierce love bites and marked him as much as he could. Steve moaned from the pain but he loved it, he grinded hard against Bucky with a single thrust that stood out from the repetitive grinding, squeezing Bucky’s ass tightly in his hands. Bucky’s breath got caught from such a pleasure and his throat was dry. This was only the beginning.

 

Bucky was practically naked, except for the black underwear he still had on, Steve had been clever by making it impossible for Bucky to remove his clothing. They stopped momentarily, Steve kissed Bucky on the lips softly and pulled his lower lip softly, their foreheads pressed together.  
“Are you ready James?” Bucky nodded and smiled. He looked at Steve’s belt and tugged on it playfully. Steve lowered Bucky carefully, he wobbled because Steve had been grinding so hard his legs had gone slightly numb, Steve helped him regain his balance. “You have the condoms?”  
“Yeah,” Bucky pulled them out his pocket, some fell to the floor which made Bucky flustered.

 

*** * ***

 

“Bruce you should just relax, let the men talk it out, I’m sure that’s what they’re doing in there,” said Thor waving his hand and downing his 43rd beer of the night.  
“Fine, I’ll give it a few more minutes.” He sighed, Thor grinned and wiped his mouth.  
“Are you sure you don’t want a drink?” he looked at both Vision and Bruce, they shook their heads. “More for me then,”

 

*** * ***

 

Steve took a condom from Bucky’s hand and read it out loud, “Ribbed for her pleasure.” He coughed, “Maybe him.” He smiled at Bucky and held it and turned his head as if asking a question, Bucky nodded. Bucky dropped the others and cupped Steve’s face in his hands and kissed him lovingly.  
“I’m ready,” Steve nodded and was surprised when Bucky undid the belt of Steve’s pants and pulled them down with ease. He grabbed the rim of Steve’s underwear, looking up at Steve who seemed nervous, he pulled them down carefully. He stared at the package before him, shocked but pleased with what was to come, and held his hand palm up to Steve. He was handed the condom and ripped the packet with his teeth, luckily it didn’t tear the condom inside, and managed to slip the condom on Steve’s dick.

 

Bucky was pink but smiling, making Steve feel a little more confident in himself, this new courage provided by the confidence allowed him to slide Bucky’s underwear off as well. Both were completely naked and in full glory in front of each other. They eyed each other as much as they could before their urges took over. Steve grabbed Bucky and lifted him onto his hips, Bucky’s arms pulled Steve’s back closer to him and filling the gap between their chests. Their lips met and they enjoyed each other for some time, slowly Steve’s instincts kicked in and told him to grind against Bucky. Both men’s dicks were hard, Bucky was experiencing immense pleasure from Steve’s dick grinding him, he didn’t want to be selfish but he would thank him later.

Suddenly Steve lifted Bucky higher and slowly thrusted his dick into Bucky’s ass, this threw Bucky off and the vast pleasure had left him almost speechless, his head and eyes rolled back as he indulged in the moment. Steve easily gripped the man’s waist and fixed the position perfectly. He began pulling Bucky’s hips down and then pushing them up, eventually getting into a smooth rhythmic movement, the ribbed lining and thin feel of it all was making Bucky crazy.

 

Bucky dug his short nails into Steve’s back and could only mutter ‘yes’ every few seconds when he managed to catch the breath for it. He hungrily kissed Steve, which only made him pull Bucky harder onto him, causing Bucky’s hard to beat harder. Bucky could feel his body beginning to lose all touch with reality. Steve began to thrust harder for every few thrusts, he was heavily enjoying how hot he was making Bucky. ‘Harder’ he heard his lover say, he delivered immediately, his thrusting quickening even more. Both men were panting hard, blood pumping through to their muscles and causing their animal instincts rather than gentleness to take control. Steve used the wall to help keep the two of them up, it was a good way to keep going hard into Bucky while focusing his energy on his thrusting, Bucky’s legs had tightened very hard around Steve.

 

Steve held Bucky’s hip in both hands, giving Bucky love bites on his neck, the only thing Bucky could even think to do was pull Steve closer with every thrust. Sweat beaded off both men. Steve could tell Bucky was about to crack, so he summoned all his energy into one last final thrust and it worked.  
“Oh, God!” Bucky let out, his body shook and he could see stars momentarily, his ass clenched which caused Steve’s to cum harder than he already had. His legs shook slightly but he kept it together, he didn’t want the moment ruined by him falling. The two of them breathed hard.  
“You can just call me Steve, thanks,” he chuckled, “Here.” He put Bucky down.  
“That was… amazing.” Bucky kissed Steve, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say in the chapter but Steve's underwear is the American Flag, he's patriotic, deal with it B)
> 
> Also, please don't judge, first time writing actual smut. Therefore, first time writing gay smut...


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, God!” Bruce heard as he neared the bathroom door, ‘What the hell is going on in there?’ he was almost scared to open the door to see what was inside. That sounded like Bucky, but it could have been Steve, either way it was very strange. He stood for a moment and wondered if he dared to go in and see.

 

*** * ***

 

“I owe you,” said Bucky.  
“Owe me? You don’t owe me,” Steve said.  
“Yes I do, and I owe you a new shirt,” he blushed slightly, “Here take this one.” He handed Steve his black tank top and slipped his own shirt on. He then proceeded to put his underwear and pants on, stopping Steve from doing the same. “We’re not done here yet,”  
“We’re not?”  
“Nope,” said Bucky, he slipped Steve’s condom off and gently grabbed his dick with his right hand, his lips next to Steve’s ear. “I’m thanking you, remember?” he whispered. Steve looked a bit worried. “I won’t hurt you.” He kissed Steve’s cheek.

 

*** * ***

 

‘Better go in and check on them.’ Bruce finally decided. He would later regret this decision for the rest of his life. He pushed the door open and walked inside, to find Bucky and Steve standing close together, Bucky was turned with his back facing Bruce. He took half a step into the room and heard moaning, he then realised what was going on and turned very quickly on his heels and shut the door.

Bruce ran to the bar and was scarred for life, he stood in shock with his hands over his head wondering what he should think. He had no issue with either man, he was just wondering if they were that drunk, or if the men actually had feelings for each other. ‘Screw it’, he thought. He grabbed a vodka bottle from the bar and took a big swig from it. Thor and Vision looked at Bruce quizzically but said nothing.

 

*** * ***

 

Bucky began stroking Steve’s dick, this only made Steve feel slightly weak as just 5 minutes ago he had cum hard, Bucky pressed him against the wall to support him. Steve was nervous because he knew he wouldn’t last long and he didn’t want Bucky to see him so meek, Bucky caressed Steve gently with his free hand, keeping a steady rhythm with his other hand. Steve was hard and feeling overwhelmed with satisfaction, Bucky started kissing his neck and lips gently, leaving traces and starting over again to make Steve even more turned on.

Steve moaned again, he could feel it building inside. “B-Bucky I'm gonna-” And before he could finish talking he came again and Bucky chuckled.  
“That was fast.” Steve cringed.  
“I know,” he took a deep breath, “I couldn’t-”  
“Steve relax would you? I’m just joking,” Steve smiled but only slightly, “And in any case I’m sure we can go back to your place and finish this later.”  
“How drunk are we exactly?” Steve frowned.  
“Incredibly, we just had sex in the bathroom; I jerked you off just now.” Steve just chuckled.

 

*** * ***

  
“Where am I?”  
“Mr Parker you’re still at the club with the rest of us,” said Vision.  
“I need an aspirin,” he held his head in his hands, he turned to face Bruce “Did you get angry and punch me or something?”  
“No need to blame me kid,” Bruce shook his head.  
“You drank one measly beer and passed out Peter,” Thor chuckled. “A light one I might add.”  
“I-I’m new to drinking.” He blushed.  
“Really? I had no idea,” Thor chuckled once again.

 

*** * ***

*** * ***

 

The men had both plopped onto the bed tired from the fun at the club earlier. They had both showered and felt heavy from the alcohol. The sober boys had managed to get the others back to their homes, Bucky and Steve already shared their apartment but Bruce was a bit nervous dropping them off, by some miracle of God (Thor obviously) they could carry the few that had passed out early on.

Bucky was more than happy to cuddle up to Steve that night, it was a cool night and the hot water had warmed them up, cuddling was just an added benefit. He laid his head on Steve’s chest and smiled.

“This is a lot different from the last time we cuddled.”  
“Yeah, how’s that?” he frowned and drew circles on Bucky’s back subconsciously, a past habit in reverse.  
“Well for starters, you’re taller.”  
“Serum,”  
“Yeah, yeah. But you’re also huge, for Christ sake man you used to cuddle up to me, don’t you remember?” steve thought for a moment then smiled.  
“Oh yeah, I forgot,”  
“You have terrible memory,”  
“I’m 98 years old what did you expect?”  
“Geyser,”

They laughed. Bucky yawned which was shortly followed by Steve.  
“It’s been a long night,” Bucky stated.  
“I’m not tired,”  
“Seriously? After how many years and you’re still lying? Some people never change,” he shook his head, “tsk, tsk Rogers.”  
“I just don’t want to wake up and find that it was all some kind of dream,” his eyes glistened over.  
“You won’t, but this a dream, a dream come true,” Steve chuckled at that.  
“God Bucky that was lame,”  
“I know, but it worked because I got you smiling,”  
“Goodnight James,” he kissed Bucky softly on the lips, lingering longer than normal.  
“Goodnight Stevie,” Bucky cuddle closer to Steve and closed his eyes, smiling brightly, recalling the events of their first time together.


	5. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint might still be drunk, but is he alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended on making this Bonus Scene ages ago, very sorry that it came so late. But I've been extremely busy and the previous time I wanted to finish before the year was over... so yeah <3 Hope you enjoy. Very short scene.

The music started playing, he felt pretty confident about how he looked and what he was about to do, he licked his lips and smiled. His shirt was ripped off and swung around his head before thrown to his audience.

“I’m too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt so sexy it huuurts,” he started singing along to the tune.

He swung his pelvis around in a sexual manner which pleased the crowd.

His hands went to the buckle of his pants.

A high-pitched wolf-whistle came from the one-person crowd.

“Take your pants off!” said the voice.

“I’m getting there!” he unbuckled the belt and slowly loosened his pants from his waist.

He shook them down, they dropped to the floor, and he took his feet out the legs and kicked the pants away.

 

He was wearing black boxers with a red spider on them.

“Are those for me?” said the voice, now behind him, he smiled.

“Of course, who else has a spider?” he turned to the voice.

“Well Spiderman, for one.”

“Sorry,” he chuckled.

“I thought I told you to take your pants off?” her turned up in a smirk, he grinned.

“Well if you want something done-”

“You’ve got to do it yourself,” she ran and jumped in Clint’s arms. Her legs gripped firmly around his waist and his arms wrapped tightly around hers.

“Permission to come aboard?” she rolled her eyes and kissed him. “Thank you Captain Romanov.” He smiled and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLINTASHA 5EVA - I shipped them in The Avengers - I don't like what happened in Age of Ultron .-. let's not mention it. I like the idea of Brutasha or whatever the name is don't get me wrong, but I'm still shipping Clintasha at heart.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in the fanfiction are owned by Marvel/Disney, any additional characters are owned by me. Blame @Cute_trash


End file.
